


Cole the gypsy girl

by Sterek_09



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gyspy, Hate Sex, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Sex, Shelby family feels, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: Arthur was a man of many qualities and the gyspy princess was intrigued.





	Cole the gypsy girl

Cole the gypsy girl 

My name is Cole milkovich and I am not a gypsy by blood but at a young age my mother a penniless widow sold me to the gypsys for two grand. The gypsies told my mother I would be treated like royalty and they wasn't lying, I have the genetic make up of a pure gypsy with long red locks of aurban hair and eyes of emroled green. My papa was the king and my mama the queen,they couldn’t have children of their own. When they saw me they knew it was a sign a sign that I was meant to lead the milkovich clan. The lee’s married my cousin off to one of the shelbys and besides my family’s name, the shelbys is the only other one that can strike fear into the hearts of the gypsies. My father was fuming, the marriage between me and a Shelby boy would ensure that the blood line would be strong and the name would bring my family the type of protection they needed. We went to the wedding to show that even though we was disappointed with the lee’s we supported that marriage. At the wedding I got to meet all the Shelby boys well men. Arthur was the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on, he has these warm eyes and was so soft spoken. However when I talked to the other guest they didn’t seem to have much nice to say about him. 

It was couple of months later when I heard that Arthur Shelby needs to marry and I was over the moon to say the least. While tommy was very handsome he had a coldness to him that I could quit deal with.  
I told papa as soon as I heard and he called tommy to let him know the deal. I hope Arthur accepts.


End file.
